Origin
This article lists all origins of the bosses, from films, games, DLC's, etc. Bosses A Abomination Bonemaster (TERA) (Game) Agrippa (Amnesia: Tenebris Lake) (Addon) Anathema (Original) (Glubbable) Angelo (Underhell) (Game/Mod) Alien Grunt (Black Mesa) (Game) Alpine Predator (TERA) (Game) Archvile (Doom 3) (Game) Argon (TERA) (Game) Argon Guardian (TERA) (Game) Avogadro (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) (Game) B Babydoll (Killing Floor: Toy Masters) (DLC) Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Barney Calhoun (Half-Life 2) (Game) Batman Visional (Mothman) (Batman Arkham: Origins) (Game) BEN Drowned (Creepypasta) (Website/Story) Bioclones (Paranoia) (Game/Mod) Billy the Doll (SAW) (Film) Black Dog (Afraid of Monsters) (Game/Mod) Blue Felfire (World of Warcraft) (Game) Bogeyman (Silent Hill: Downpour) (Game) Bombinomicon (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Game) Book Simon (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Bread Monster (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Brumak (Gears of War) (Game) Brutus (Cell Breaker) (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) (Game) Buffy (Amnesia: In Lucy's Eyes) (Addon) Bullsquid (Black Mesa) (Game) Bunny Man (Urban Legends) (Website/Story) Burnout (Bulletstorm) (Game) Burnout Boss (Bulletstorm) (Game) Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) (Film) C Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Game) Chris Walker (Outlast) (Game) Clarence (Penumbra: Black Plague) (Game) Classic Slender Man (Slender: The Eight Pages) (Game) Construct Infected (SOMA) (Game) Cyber Demon (DOOM) (Game) Cyber Demon (Doom 3) (Game) Cyborg Franklin (They Hunger) (Game/Mod) D Deathclaw (Fallout 3) (Game) Deinother (Zeno Clash) (Game) Duck Nigga (Ducks) (Team Fortress 2) (Video) (Game) E Eddie Gluskin (The Groom) (Outlast: Whistleblower) (DLC) Emily Romero (Nightmare House 2) (Game/Mod) Engineer (Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs) (Game) F Faceless (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Faster (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Flesh Horror (World of Warcraft) (Game) Fleshpound (Killing Floor) (Game) Fleshpound (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) Frank Manera (Outlast: Whistleblower) (DLC) Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Game) Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (Film) Frost Atronach (Skyrim) (Game) Frost Scrake (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) G Gabel (Zeno Clash) (Game) Gargantua (Black Mesa) (Game) George Romero (Call of Duty: Black Ops) (Game) Ghost (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Giant Zombie Soldier (GZS) (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Gingerfast (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Game) Goliath (Borderlands) (Game) Gonome (Half-Life: Opposing Force) (DLC) Green Felfire (World of Warcraft) (Game) Guilt (Underhell) (Game/Mod) H Hans Volter (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Hazmat Zombies (Paranoia 2) (Game/Mod) Headcrab Zombies (Black Mesa) (Game) Hell Guardian (Doom 3) (Game) Hellhound (World of Warcraft) (Game) Hell Knight (Doom 3) (Game) Hentai Woody (Toy Story) (Film) Hitler (Wolfenstein 3D) (World War II) (Game) (History) Horseless Headless Horsemann (HHH) (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Houndeye (Black Mesa) (Game) Hunter (Mini Strider) (Half-Life 2: Episode Two) (DLC) Hunter (Penumbra: Necrologue) (Game/Mod) Huskotron (Killing Floor: Summer Sideshow) (DLC) J Jack Frost (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) Jackinthebox (Killing Floor: Toy Masters) (DLC) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) (Film) Jin Yoshida (SOMA) (Game) K Kate (Slender: The Arrival) (Game) Killer Croc (Batman Arkham: Asylum) (Game) Kraak (E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy) (Game) L Licker (Resident Evil) (Game) Locust Berserker (Gears of War) (Game) Luigi Doll (Mario Party 2) (Game) Luigi (Mario Party 2) (Game) M Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Mannequin (Mistake Mod) (Game/Mod) Man Spider (Paranoia) (Game/Mod) Marcus (Underhell) (Game/Mod) MeeM (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Moarg (World of Warcraft) (Game) Mobile Task Force (MTF) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) Monkey Man (Killing Floor: Summer Sideshow) (DLC) Monoculus (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Monsters (DOOM) (Game) Mutant (Paranoia 2) (Game) N Novaraptor (Primal Carnage) (Game) Nutpounder (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) O Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Film) Osama Bin Laden (9/11) (History) P Paganini (Demon Violinist) (Abyss Odyssey) Panzer Soldat (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) (Game) Paranoia (Original) (Glubbable) Patients (Variants) (Outlast) (Game) Patriarch (Killing Floor) (Game) Patriarch (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Phasmo (Original) (Glubabble) Pinwheel (Killing Floor: Toy Masters) (DLC) Pitdrone (Half-Life: Opposing Forces) (DLC) Prisoner Head (Silent Hill: Downpour) (Game) Psuedo (S.T.A.L.K.E.R) (Game) Psycho (Borderlands) (Game) Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2) (Game) Q Quadralex (SIN) (Game/Mod) R Red Felfire (World of Warcraft) (Game) Remnant (Amnesia: The Great Work) (Addon) Revenant (Doom 3) (Game) Richard Trager (Outlast) (Game) Robo Claus (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) Robot Girl (SOMA) (Game) Russian Mangler (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) (Game) S Sabaoth (Doom 3) (Game) Santabloat (Killing Floor: Twisted Christmas) (DLC) Sawblade (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Sawcrazy (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Sawrunner (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Sawyer (Doom 3) (Game) Scarecrow (Batman Arkham: Asylum) (Game) Scientist Mutant (Mistake Mod) (Game/Mod) Scimutated Boss (Mistake Mod) (Game/Mod) SCP-049 (The Plague Doctor) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-106 (The Old Man) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-1499-1 (The Gas Mask Monster) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-173 (The Sculpture) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-178-1 (The 3D Projection Monster) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-860-2 (The Guardian) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) SCP-966 (The Sleep Killer) (SCP: Containment Breach) (Game) Scrake (Killing Floor 2) (Game) Servant Brute (Amnesia: The Dark Descent) (Game) Servant Grunt (Amnesia: The Dark Descent) (Game) Shadow Miku (Vocaloid) (TV Series) Sha of Fear (World of Warcraft) (Game) Sha of Pride (World of Warcraft) (Game) Shiver (Killing Floor: Community) (Addon) Shock Trooper (Half-Life: Opposing Force) (DLC) Shrek (Shrek) (Film) Skeleton King (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Slender Man (Slender: The Arrival) (Urban Legends) (Game) (Website/Story) Slowerno (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Smoker (Left 4 Dead 2) (Game) Spider Demon Mastermind (DOOM) (Game) Stalker (Amnesia: Tenebris Lake) (Addon) Starved (Amnesia: In Lucy's Eyes) (Addon) Steve (The Patient) (Grey) (Game/Mod) Suicide Blitz Tank (Left 4 Dead 2) (Game) Suitor (Amnesia: Justine) (DLC) Sun-on-a-Stick Man (Team Fortress 2) (Game) Super Mutant Behemoth (Fallout 3) (Game) T Taller (Cry of Fear) (Game/Mod) Tank (Left 4 Dead 2) (Game) Terry Akers (SOMA) (Game) Tesla (Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs) (Game) The Horror (Original) (Glubbable) The Puppet (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) The Rake (Creepypasta) (Website/Story) The Sisters (Original) (Glubbable) The Twins (Outlast) (Game) Thrasher (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) (Game) Timorous (Original) (Glubbable) Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) (Game) Trypophobia (Original) (Glubbable) Tuurngait Infected (Penumbra: Black Plague) (Game) U Undead Führer (Hitler) (Urban Legends) (Website/Story) V Ventriloquist (Killing Floor: Toy Masters) (DLC) Villar (Original) (Glubbable) W Walrider (Billy Hope) (Outlast) (Game) Weeper (Amnesia: A Cowards Debt) (Addon) Weeping Angel (Doctor Who) (TV Series) Wheelchair Monster (Afraid of Monsters) (Game/Mod) White Face (Imscared a Pixelated Nightmare) (Game) Witch (Left 4 Dead 2) (Game) Wretch (Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs) (Game) X Xenomorph (Alien) (Film) Z Zetsubou Spider (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) (Game) Zolyn (TERA) (Game) Zombie Brute (Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare) (Game) Zombie Clown (Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare) (Game) Zombie Floater (The Assasin) (Grey) (Game/Mod) Zombie Hellhound (Call of Duty: World at War) (Game) Zombine (Half-Life 2: Episode One) (DLC) Category:Slender Fortress